


Just Shorts Attack on Titan Edition

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She swore she'd burn it to the ground. She swore that she would get revenge and she did. In the back of her mind her friends stay as does a promise she made, "I won't let go".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from
> 
> "But you can't do this _name_"
> 
> "Look around you I have already done it"

Annie cackles softly as she watches the world around her burn. She told them she'd do this, told them that they would pay for what they had done. Crystal blue eyes shine with madness as buildings crumble. Soft crunching noises alert her that someone is approaching her, she turns arm coming up with a small colt pistol in her hand. The wind blows in an eery imitation of a dramatic movie scene. Her hand shakes, a slight twitch really but for her it might as well been a full body shiver, as she takes in the girl before her. Long shaggy brown hair puller up into a ponytail, her bangs resting on either side of her face. Big brown eyes that make you feel as if your drowning in a sea of chocolate, tan skin covered in ash and blood. Annie can feel her blood boil as she takes in the scrapes, the cuts, the bruises marring the soft tan skin. She wants to demand who hurt her friend wants to drop her gun and pull the other into her arms but she doesn't. She can't afford sentimentality, instead she glares at the crying, shivering girl.  
  
"What do you want Braus? Can't you see I'm busy.  
  
The girl flinches as if she's been hit and it's like a punch to Annie's gut.  
  
"Annie... Please. I know your angry, I know you miss them... But you can't do this Annie."  
  
She laughs manically.  
  
"Look around you Sasha, I have already done it! The city is burning!" she yells gesturing wildly with her arms. The wind blows again moving Sasha's clothing, making it billow around her. Embers land about them spreading the fire. With slow steps Sasha walks toward her and she brings her pistol back up. The gun doesn't stop the brunette, doesn't seem to register at all. As she walks the casual and dirty clothes she is wearing changes. She stops, chest to the pistol, her hair up in a delicate bun, make up lightly colouring her face, long blue dress draping her delicate frame. A white gloved hand reaches up and covers her. Crystal blue meets chocolate brown and for a moment everything seems fine, like she hasn't just murdered hundreds of people, most of them innocent because justice wasn't delivered for her friends. Like the city she was born into isn't turning into a pile of ash because the three people that she loved and loved her back were brutally killed in front of her.  
  
"You need to let us go."  
  
But she can't. She can't let them go, she won't. Not when the images burned into her mind still attack her every single night. Not when she can still hear the screams and laughs.  
  
"Never."  
  
Sasha goes to take another step forward and Annie lowers her gun letting the taller girl bring her into a hug,  
  
"Letting go isn't forgetting Annie," is whispered into her ear.  
  
Annie tightens her grip on Sasha.  
  
"I promised you. I won't break that promise."  
  
 _It's summer and she's been dragged to the lake by her fosters parents. Gods she hates this piss puddle lake in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. Beside her are her two foster brothers Bertold and Reiner. They're new to the system, just lost their parents in a car crash. She tch's and looks back out at the murky water. Laughter drags her eyes over to a small brunette playing in the shallow end. Vaguely she knows the girl, obsessed with food and way too hyper... Sasha Braus... Sasha looks up and Annie fights back the urge to glance around because surely that thousand watt smile is not aimed at her. But then the little girl is running over to her and talking animatedly with her. Time seems fly as she plays with Sasha her young mind not understanding why her new friend flinches every time there is a raised voice or Annie goes to reach for her face. Doesn't understand why she's so skinny even though she eats like a blackhole at school. But she's having fun and soon they drift deeper into the water. Sasha looks fearful even though their feet can still touch sand._  
  
 _"I can't swim," is shyly whispered as if it's the greatest shame in the world. Annie does her best to knock that thought out of her new friends mind. All the work goes down the drain when a motor boat zooms past them, the waves knocking them about and pushing them deeper into the lake. Pushing them to where there is a sudden drop. Sasha panics as her head goes under and Annie moves quickly dragging her friend u as she treads water. She calms her friend down the best she can._  
  
 _"I won't let you go. I promise. But you have to stay calm."_  
  
 _"You promise?"_  
  
 _"Promise."_  
  
"You never have Annie. Not even when you knew keeping it would stop nothing."  
  
Annie flinches and a single tear slides down her face.  
  
"You did your best, you tried to stop them. You held me until the end. You held all three of us until the end. I couldn't of had a better friend."  
  
She squeezes her eyes shut and the wind blows one last time. When she opens her eyes Sasha is gone, she's alone though she can hear police sirens in the distance. She waits until they show up, laughs at them when the charge out of their cars guns at the ready. They yell at her as she raises her pistol, first there are threats then when they realize what she's doing they switch to something else. She just laughs harder as she settles her pistol to her temple. I can't let go. With a sad smile she pulls the trigger.


	2. Lips of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and Can't breathe. My lips are blue... But I'm not hungry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kinda described molestation/rape and suicide

My lips are blue and I can't breath. Can you see me? Tell me you can see me, I need someone to see me. I'm tired of acting. I'm tired of smiling. I'm just so fucking tired. Did you know I can count every one of my fucking ribs? I bet you didn't. I bet you don't even care. Run your fingers over my sine I dare you, I bet you can feel every bone. It's hard to breath, so hard. I wish this all would end, I just want sleep. I just want you to care for me. I want someone to care for me. Reach out and touch me, take me into your arms and love me before it's too late... Or is it too late? There is red on the ground and my lips are blue... I don't hurt any more. My stomach isn't empty... but I'm still so tired. You know whenever you commented on how much I ate it made me feel bad. Made me feel like I didn't deserve to eat. You don't know what he's like, my father. He's a strict father, a leader of a cult but I'm not supposed to know this so you musn't tell. Promise not to tell? He rations out our food, doesn't give me very much cause I'm not a good girl. I put up a fight, I want to go to school, I don't want them to touch me. I never win though... when it comes to touching but I get to come to school. That's where I met you and the others... I'm rambling now aren't I?

I'm sorry... I really am sorry. Sorry that I grossed you out with my constant eating and my constant goofing off. I can't stand the quiet, it makes me think of them and I don't want to... Is it bad that they don't even register as them with a capital 'T' because that's how used to it I am... I wanna sleep. Why can't I sleep!? Daddy will be coming home soon. I hope he doesn't mind that I borrowed his box cutter and some rope. I hope he doesn't mind that I made a mess on the floor... I bet he won't even notice the note I left him... Will you notice the note, Annie? I hope you do. You were what I always wanted to be. Strong, smart, able to defend yourself... I'm so tired Annie... I wanna sleep... I wish my momma was here to sing me a lullaby. Did you know, Daddy killed her. She was gonna take me away. She didn't want to be part of his cult anymore... I think Uncle Mike thinks Daddy did it but he doesn't come over any more. Not since momma died... Oh, hey... I see myself. I'm so pale and my lips are blue. My wrists are red and I'm floating... no hanging from my ceiling fan... Oh... I'm dead aren't I... I guess you haven't heard the words I've been speaking.... Why are you crying then Annie? You shouldn't be here. Daddy's coming home soon. Annie? Oh! You found my note! I love you Annie but I know you don't love me back. You love Mikasa but that's okay. This isn't your fault, don't say that! Read the note, see I even say so there!! I love you. Why are you grabbing Daddy's box cutters? Your not going to paint your wrists red too are you?.... Run Annie, run!! Daddy is home! Why are you running toward him? Annie!!?.......... You killed Daddy.... Did you do that cause of my note? Who are you calling? Don't call the cops!! Oh... You're calling Mikasa... I think I can go to sleep now Annie... I'm gonna miss you.


End file.
